Perpetually yours
by Rainprincess
Summary: The story of two girls who find themselves in another world. R&R pwease! *CHAPTER 2* has been added!
1. Prologue

The day started out like any other. Students filed out of buses and cars, and entered the school building, ready to face the final day of exams. Fiona walked up the stairs bound for her locker. As the commotion of the final day of school rushed through the corridor, she took out the two remaining books and placed them into her backpack, and closed her locker for the last time. As she made her way down the stair well, she thought of numerous things she would miss about high school, then she laughed to herself and continued on to the East Side of the building. Miranda had just arrived at school and made her way to her locker. Running into Fiona, as she always did, they started their daily conversation of non-sense.  
  
"Miranda! Can you believe this?" Fiona exclaimed, stopping beside Miranda's locker. "We've already had commencement and we came back! Are we sane?"  
  
"Um no?" Miranda stated without doubt. "I don't think so. But we're only here for the first hour. We have to get out portfolios from Zeise remember?"  
  
"Yea, I know! It's just that I'm so anxious to get some of those sexy drugs!"  
  
"Yes, I know the feeling! It'll be the last time we get to see "The Fellowship of the Ring" on the big screen!" Miranda said with a poignant look about her. The girls were what they so affectionately called "Tolkienites". After school, they were going to see "The Fellowship" again as sort of a "end of evil high school" celebration.  
  
"Don't forget your book!" Fiona reminded her.  
  
"Would I, or could I ever do such a thing?" Miranda laughed as she grabbed her copy of Tolkien's "The Two Towers", and her last hanging pin up of Orlando Bloom. The girls chatted some more, making their way through the chaos to the chemistry lab. As the bell . . . er . . . the tone toned, they took their seats and Mr. Zeise greeted his seniors one last time.  
  
"I'm so proud of you guys!" he exclaimed, as he dried a false tear. "I'll pass back your portfolios first, and you'll have the hour to do whatever." So he passed back the portfolios and the students "reflected" upon their prior years at the high school. Except Fiona and Miranda of course. They pulled out their books and began reading.  
  
"What chapter are you on?" Fiona asked her friend.  
  
"'The Taming Of Smeagol', you?"  
  
"Ha! I passed you! I'm on 'The Window in the West'." They laughed and began their reading.  
  
45 minuets later . . .  
  
"Grr! Time flies when you get into something! There are three minuets left!" Miranda exclaimed.  
  
"Ahh! Time is bringing us closer to our destiny!" Fiona said with a delighted look upon her face. 'We'll get our final fix of 'the fellowship' and then depression until it comes out on video." They sighed and started packing their things. They turned their lab books in to Mr. Zeise and the tone toned. The girls hurried to their lockers to collect remaining notebooks and papers, and took some times to say good-bye to their friends. Miranda got in her car, and met Fiona at the front of the building.  
  
"Well Mrs. Baggins - Wood, it's time to roll!" Miranda said as Fiona loaded into the car.  
  
"Yes! And now, we bask in the reverence of "the fellowship!" She smiled, and Miranda pulled away from the school for the last time. 


	2. Lost and Found

Perpetually Yours: Chapter 1  
  
Arriving at the theater, Miranda pulled into the parking lot and the girls got out of the car.  
  
"Ahhh, the time is now!" Fiona sighed. "The last time we'll see the bestest movie ever!"  
  
"What? Oh, yea, I know!" Miranda said looking up from her book. Out of no where, she tripped on a ditch in the road and grabbed Fiona's arm, pulling her down as well. As she fell, she spat out an elvin word and the both landed.  
  
Two minuets later . . .  
  
"Um, okay?" Fiona said sitting up and rubbing her head. She turned and saw her friend groggily rubbing her eyes as in disbelief.  
  
"Fi, I don't think this is anywhere in Milwaukee!" Miranda whispered with wide eyes.  
  
"Randy, I know we're not in Milwaukee anymore. It looks like . . . " she started, "It can't be!"  
  
"I think it is." Miranda said as her eyes darted around. "We're in Rivendell!" she gasped, looking back at her comrade.  
  
"Well how the hell did we get here!" Fiona shouted.  
  
"Shhh! Lower your voice, I don't think we want to be discovered." Miranda whispered. "I dunno how we got here, and I don't think it's a dream, or at least I've never had a dream this vivid!" She thought.  
  
"Well, what are we supposed to do now? We wont get to see the movie!" Fiona sighed.  
  
"Forget the movie! We're in the book!" She laughed, and then she stopped.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Fiona questioned, a little worried.  
  
"Um, your hair is getting all curly and stuff! And it's getting darker!" Miranda said shocked. "And I think you're getting smaller!" Fiona touched her head, and then looked at her hands and feet.  
  
"Omigosh! My feet are getting all hairy! Randy! You've got those crazy elf ears going on! And your eyes are turning blue!" She said starting to freak out.  
  
Miranda's hair grew down her back, and her poster was much more apparent. She stood up and felt incredibly light on her feet.  
  
"Fi! Do you realize what's happening? We're turning into our characters from that ad on assignment we had for English!" Miranda said, half smiling. "Do you think the story will play out the same way?"  
  
"Well, I don't think it will be exactly like our stories, but it will definitely change with the addition of new characters." Fiona said. "And if we're at this point in Rivendell, that means the council isn't until tomorrow, and the feast should be tonight." She said grinning.  
  
"Well then. What are we supposed to do? Just walk in there? We're still in our non-middle earth clothes!" Miranda said, stating the obvious. "And we, or at least I, can't keep my regular name. I need a elven name!"  
  
"Um, hullo! Does Gorannaiel ring a bell?" Fiona laughed.  
  
"Yea, but I don't even know what it means, I got it from a stupid name generator!"  
  
"Don't worry about that, just make up last name that would make sense for you. You know a little bit of elvish."  
  
"Wrong, I know elvish fluently now remember, I'm and elf." She laughed. "I guess you're right. What about using rain princess, since I use that so much!"  
  
"That's perfect! What is it in elvish?"  
  
"Um, it roughly translates to Rossrien. Gorannaiel Rossrien. Sounds good. But you, you can't be Fiona Baggins."  
  
"I know, I figure I won't say my last name, I'll just say who's daughter I am and we'll be done with that!" Fiona smiled.  
  
"And who's daughter are you?" Miranda asked with a smile.  
  
"I haven't figured that one out yet either." Fiona huffed, as they both quietly laughed. "So, should we make our way to the city?"  
  
"I think so. But what are we going to do about our garments?" Miranda questioned cocking her head toward her friend.  
  
"Well, we'll sneak in, and hopefully find someplace that has a bunch of clothes in it, and change." Fiona said thoughtfully.  
  
"Hullo! Sneak in??? I highly doubt that's possible. There have to be tons of guardsmen surrounding the city!"  
  
"Then we'll just have to do it very carefully then, won't we?" Fiona smiled, as she stood and stretched her now shorter legs. "This is going to take awhile to get used to!" She laughed, looking over to Miranda, who was playing with her new ears!  
  
"I love them! Oh, yea, it'll take a while!" She smiled, and they both began to make their way toward the city. Miranda looked around with her new keen eyes, to make sure there weren't any other elves on the watch. They luckily made their way into the city, and lurked around for some source of clothes.  
  
"Look, over there, I think it's some sort of laundry room."  
  
"Whoa! You want me to wear someone's dirty clothes!" Fiona said, sounding dismayed.  
  
"Um, and do you have a better idea?"  
  
"No, no, I don't think I do." She said. Miranda shook her head and they went ahead to look for something to wear.  
  
"Well now! Just your luck miss Fiona! A hobbit sized dress, just for you." She handed the dress down to Fiona and found an outfit for herself. "Now, if this starts to play out like our story, we're going to have to go see Elrond. But we should probably seek him out any way. What do you think?"  
  
"What was that?" Fiona said stopping to listen.  
  
"Are we not listening?'' Miranda laughed, and then quieted, as she realized that there was someone coming their way.  
  
"Mess your hair a tad; you look to neat to be a hobbit!" Miranda said as she fixed her clothes.  
  
"Omg! Who do you think it is?" Fiona asked getting nervous.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, just, calm down!" 


	3. A change of things

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's created by J.R.R Tolkien, or any of the locations in the story. This is a variation of the trilogy from my mind, with the addition and subtraction of some characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – A change of things  
  
"It's no use, we're lost! We'll never get out of this mess!"  
  
"Well, I wish we were un-lost, I haven't eaten in two hours!"  
  
"Is that all you think about Pippin?" A slightly amused Meriadoc Brandybuck asked his young companion. The girls looked and each other and giggled quietly.  
  
"No, just when I'm hungry." He answered thoughtfully.  
  
Fiona and Miranda casually walked out into the corridor to see who it was. They weren't too surprised to see the two hobbits hobbling down the hallway when they caught their eye.  
  
"Excuse me," Merry said politely, "could you help us, we're in a bit of a pickle."  
  
"I don't think we'd be of any service, we're a bit lost as well." Fiona said stepping out from behind her friend and smiling at the pair of hobbits. "But what is it you're looking for?"  
  
"Food!" Pippin said loudly, as the others laughed.  
  
"We're trying to find our way back to our friend Frodo, Frodo Baggins. Perhaps you've met him." Merry said looking toward Fiona. Miranda gave her a 'what now' kind of look.  
  
"Um, no, no I don't believe I have met him." She smiled, to herself mostly, hoping that Miranda's character addition theory was true. "Baggins?" She questioned out loud. "I know Bilbo Baggins, he's of the Shire. You must be Shire folk yourselves. I'm from Bree; I never ventured into the Shire." She said, praying that it would hold through.  
  
"Bilbo, he's here as well! We'll probably find Frodo with him." The young Took said with a sure look on his face. "How rude of us not to introduce ourselves. I'm Peregrin Took, and this here is Meriadoc Brandybuck, but you could call us Pippin and Merry if you'd like." He smiled. "Were you looking for anyone in particular?"  
  
"Uh, yes actually." Miranda said. "I'm looking for my uncle, Lord Elrond." She said, and then she introduced her and her friend. "I am Gorannaiel Rossrien, and this is my companion Fiona."  
  
"It's good to meet you both!" Merry said cheerfully. "Maybe if we work together, we could find out destinations quicker."  
  
"Perhaps." Smiled Fiona, and they ventured off. They started down the corridor, Pippin and Merry headed the group, as Fiona started walking a little faster to catch up with them.  
  
"Fi! Where are you going?" Miranda asked quietly.  
  
"I'm going to chat with my hobbit friends." She smiled, and continued up to them. They talked as if they'd known each other since childhood. Miranda could only smile as she observed the beautiful architecture, and inhaled the country air. Lost in the beauty of the city, she found herself trailing far behind the others, so she sped her pace slightly, as to catch up with them. Fiona looked back at her, motioning to hurry and catch up, so she did.  
  
"Over there." Pippin pointed out. "There's Elrond. I think we can find our friends from here."  
  
"May I go with you?" Fiona asked. "I'd much like to see Bilbo again, and meet your friend Frodo."  
  
"Why of course Miss Fiona!" Merry happily said. "I'm sure Frodo will be glad to see another hobbit, and Bilbo may be glad to new an old friend." They set off, and Fiona smiled at her friend, and she just laughed. Miranda made her way toward her 'uncle', still praying that her character addition theory was true. She tried to calm herself down, and be natural. The fair elf turned and walked her way. She started getting nervous again and she stopped before him.  
  
"Lord Elrond." She muttered softly, bowing her head in allegiance.  
  
"No need to be so formal Gorannaiel." He chuckled. She released a sigh of relief, and smiled back. "I've been waiting for you. Great evil pass over the lands and all is in danger. I take you bring some news from your mother."  
  
"Yes. Saruman sent some sort of phantom to our land, looking for the creature Gollum, but when nothing was found, it took wrath on our city. And being the brave and noble leader she was, my mother was the first to stand for her people, and she was the first to fall." She finished sadly, and Elrond's face grew dim.  
  
"She has gone, in honor as she wanted it. There will be a council tomorrow, and I want you to sit in. But for now, you know where your dwellings are, and since I have been expecting you for some times now, it's ready for you. There will be a great feast tonight, so go get ready, and we will talk more later on." He smiled.  
  
"I also have a friend with me, a hobbit. May she room with me as well?"  
  
"The Halfling's have been showing up here quite often as of late." he laughed. "Of course, all acquaintances of the Rainprincess are friends in Rivendell. Now be off." Miranda smiled, and bowed her head again as she left.  
  
Merry and Pippin finally found Bilbo and Frodo, talking and laughing about times in the Shire, as Sam sat close by. Fiona walked quietly behind them as she caught the elder hobbits eye.  
  
"Fiona Cotton, my dear child it's been so long!" Bilbo said rising as the two embraced. She as well was relieved that the theory held through. Sam looked up at the mention of the name Cotton, and Frodo shot him a smile. "How have you been? What brings you to Rivendell?"  
  
"Well, I came with Gorannaiel to bear news to Lord Elrond. In this malevolence, I've been feeling a weight upon me. You know of what I speak." She said as Bilbo nodded. "I feel that I may be going on an adventure of my own, very soon." She stated. "And you must be Frodo." She smiled. "I've heard much about you in the four minuets it took us from the courtyard to here." She looked back at Merry and Pippin and laughed.  
  
"Fiona's from Bree!" Pippin said brightly.  
  
"That must be why I've never met you. I didn't know there were Cottons in Bree Bilbo." Frodo said. "But it is wonderful meeting you. It's always nice to see a new hobbit around." He smiled. Fiona almost fainted when he hugged her. She sat and talked, and answered their questions when Miranda stepped.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She smiled looking at a very happy Fiona. "But we've got to be getting ready for tonight's feast."  
  
"Is it getting around that time already?" Bilbo questioned, checking his watch. "Well, I guess I'll have to catch up with you both later on." He laughed and smiled as the girls said their good-byes and headed toward their lodge. Finally, they reached a small white building with a green roof and doors. As they entered, they were awe stricken by the beautiful art work and architecture the elves put into the building. The ascended the short flight of stairs and found the bedroom, which had been adorned with a bed of elven size, and a smaller, hobbit sized bed. At the foot of each bed was an oak chest with silver latches. Inside of hers, Fiona found many dresses and shoes suitable for a hobbit maiden. Within Miranda's, there was a blue council gown along with an amulet of her mothers. Underneath that, there was a brown riding outfit and black boots, and other dresses and shoes. The girls helped each other select their outfits for the feast, and partook in the usual… usual for the situation: girl talk.  
  
"Fi! I can't believe I almost forgot!" Miranda said, as she braided three strands of hair behind her ear. "I finally get to see Legolas at dinner tonight. I know I'm not going to be able to sit near him, but just the sight of those beautiful blue eyes." She trailed off and was interrupted by her friend.  
  
"You sound like a little girl with a high school crush!" Fiona laughed.  
  
"Well just two days ago I was!" She chuckled and put the amulet around her neck. "Plus, the story has stuck pretty close to what we have written, so I'm going to have to control myself, and remember that Legolas and Gorannaiel haven't seen each other for about 100 years." She rolled her eyes bitterly laughed.  
  
"I'm going to have to get used to these stubby legs of mine, and using these big words that I usually would have to ask the meaning of." Fiona joked.  
  
"I know what you mean. I've been playing with my sexy elf ears all day." Miranda laughed. "And I'll have to get used to taking 'graceful' strides when I walk; this posture is so odd!" They talked for a while longer until they heard a horn.  
  
"I think that's the calling horn. We should head down now; I want to see if I can get a seat near Frodo!" Fiona said slyly, rubbing her hands together evilly.  
  
"I think not munchkin." Miranda laughed again. "You have to sit with me, remember." She said looking down at the pouting hobbit, and they walked to the great dinner hall. There were many faces they hadn't seen there before. Dwarves, elves, hobbits, humans, and the occasional wizard were gathered around two tables. The girls were greeted at the door by a young elven girl, and instructed to sit at the first table, and where ever there were open seats. They found two seats together on the far end of the table. Seated at the same table were the other hobbits (including Bilbo and Frodo), Gimli and Gloin, mountain dwarves, Aragorn son of Arathorn, Gandalf the gray, and Lord Elrond, Halfelvan.  
  
"Hello! He's been engulfed by Gloin's stupid stories all evening!" Fiona sighed quietly so only her friend could hear. "Randy, Randy are you listening?" She commanded.  
  
"Oh, sorry, what was that? I was listening to Gloin. Some fascinating history he's got!" Miranda laughed as she mocked her friend. "Would you please calm down? Now that we're here, we've got things to take care of. And if we're going to do so, we're going to have to be very serious!"  
  
"You're just mad 'cause your Leggy poo is sitting at the other table." Fiona said under her breath.  
  
"I heard that and resent it!" Miranda smiled. "At least he's facing us; I get a good look at him before I have to play the independent elf."  
  
"That reminds me, I'm going to have to call you Gorannaiel from now on, so I don't slip and call you Randy and have suspicious eyes glaring at me."  
  
"Yea, then we'd have a real problem on our hands." Miranda smirked. "Oh, by the way, the council is tomorrow, and we're both attending. That's when you're going to have to announce what you need to."  
  
"I've already hinted toward it when I was talking to Bilbo. He knows, but I don't think he's told Frodo or Elrond. I just have to find the words, no to mention the courage, to stand up in front of everybody and spill myself."  
  
"You'll be fine. So far, everything has been coming so naturally, and it should be a cinch for a forensics pro like you." Miranda smiled. "Don't worry about it, and eat, we're going to have to get a good nights rest."  
  
"Oie! I don't know about you, but I'm gonna be pretty restless tonight." Fiona said as she brought a fork-full of green vegetables to her mouth.  
  
"You? I'm the one with elvish anxiety!" Miranda laughed.  
  
"There is no need to be nervous Rainprincess, you're surrounded by friends." A strong, yet soft and calming voice echoed behind her. She turned and saw Aragorns masculine features looking down on her as he patted her shoulder.  
  
"Diola lle Heruamin." She muttered softly, and thankfully. His words were somewhat reassuring. He smiled and nodded and walked back to his seat. "Um, wow?" She said looking toward her friend, who had a stunned look about her face.  
  
"What did you say to him? And by the way, that elvish stuff rolls out pretty nicely!"  
  
"I just said thank you my lord. And thank you." She managed a smile.  
  
"Well we know you'll be having happy dreams tonight." Fiona laughed as she finished what was on her plate. Miranda gave her a sly grin.  
  
"If I even sleep."  
  
"Bad! You can go around sleeping with future kings of great lands." Fiona gasped.  
  
"Goodness, I was just kidding!" She laughed. "Now we should excuse ourselves and go get some well deserved rest." They excused themselves, and said good night to all. As they walked back to their private house, they observed the buildings, and discussed the beauty of their surroundings. When the reached their room, they changed in to some beautifully crafted bed clothes and laid themselves down.  
  
"G'night Fi. Don't let those illegal dreams keep you awake." Miranda teased, as she rolled over and pulled her sheets up.  
  
"Good night." Fiona laughed, and they both fell asleep under the peaceful sky of Rivendell. 


End file.
